takatamdotestowfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fairy Tail OLD
Oto pełna lista rozdziałów mangi Fairy Tail, podzielona na Sagi. Spis jest anglojęzyczny. Saga Macao Rozdziały *001. Fairy Tail *002. Mistrz Przybywa! *003. Salamander, Małpa i Byk Saga Daybreak Rozdziały *004. Gwiezdny Duch Małego Psa *005. Daybreak *006. Infiltracja w Domu Everlue *007. Słaby Punkt Maga *008. Lucy kontra Duke Everlue *009. Drogi Kaby Saga Kołysanka Rozdziały *010. Mag w Zbroi *011. Natsu w Pociągu *012. Przeklęta Pieśń *013. Bóg Śmierci Śmieje się Dwa Razy *014. Tytania *015. Wróżki na Wietrze *016. Złapać Kageyamę *017. Magia Dziewicy *018. Płomień i Wiatr *019. Niemożliwe, Nie Możesz Wygrać Natsu *020. Żeby Żyć Silnie *021. Najsilniejsza Drużyna *022. Natsu kontra Erza *023. Zbrodnia i Kara Saga Wyspa Galuna Rozdziały *024. Drugie Piętro *025. Przeklęta Wyspa *026. Czy Księżyc Już Wzeszedł? *027. Deliora *028. Kropla Księżyca *029. Gray i Lyon *030. Kontynuacja Marzenia *031. Przerażająca Trująco Trująca Galaretka *032. Natsu kontra Yuka zwany Falą *033. Zamknij się Bramo Byka *034. Miecz Sądu *035. Zrób Co Tylko Chcesz *036. Ur *037. Błękitny Ptak *038. Wieczna Magia *039. Prawda Jest Bolesnym Mieczem z Lodu *040. Finałowa Walka Na Wyspie Galuna *041. Rozdział 41 - Ryk Diabła *042. Łuk Czasu *043. Wybuch *044. Sekret Wieśniaków *045. Sięgnij Nieba *046. Łza Saga Phantom Lord Rozdziały *047. Phantom Lord (pol. Władcy Upiorów) *048. Human Laws (pol. Ludzkie Prawa) *049. All Good Things Come to An End (pol. Dobre Rzeczy, Kiedyś Się Kończą) *050. Lucy Heartfilia (pol. Lucy z Heartfilów) *051. Giant Shadow (pol. Wielki Cień) *052. 15 Minutes (pol. 15 Minut) *053. Blazing Battle (pol. Rozjarzona Bitwa) *054. Phantom Mk 2 (pol. Upiór MK 2) *055. So as Not to See Those Tears (pol. Tak, Aby Nikt Nie Zobaczył Tych Łez) *056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain (pol. Kwiaty, Które Zakwitają Na Deszczu) *057. Teru Teru Bouzu (pol. Deszczowa Lalka) *058. There is Always Some Better (pol. Zawsze Jest Ktoś Lepszy) *059. Inspire (pol. Inspiruj Się) *060. Wings of Flame (pol. Płomienne Skrzydła) *061. The Two Dragonslayers (pol. Dwóch Zabójców Smoków) *062. When A Fairy Falls (pol. Kiedy Wróżka Upada) *063. Now We're Even (pol. Teraz My Nawet...) *064. The Number One Guild (pol. Gidia Numer Jeden) *065. Fairy Law (pol. Sąd Wróżek) *066. Comrades (pol. Towarzysze) *067. My Resolve (pol. Moja Decyzja) *068. Farewell (pol. Żegnaj) *069. Next Generation (pol. Nowe Pokolenie) Saga Loke Rozdziały *070. Frederick and Yanderica (pol. Frederik i Janderika) *071. Balsam Night (pol. Balsamiczna Noc) *072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky (pol. Samotna Gwiazda, Która Nie Może Wrócić Do Niebios) *073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus (pol. Rok X781, Błękitny Pegaz) *074. The Stellar Spirit King (pol. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów) Saga Wieża Niebios Rozdziały *075. The Butterfly's Dream (pol. Marzenie Motyla) *076. Tower of Heaven (pol. Wieża Niebios) *077. Jellal (pol. Jellal) *078. The Paradise Ahead (pol. Raj Przed Nami) *079. Siegrain's Decision (pol. Decyzja Siegraina) *080. Jeanne D'Arc (pol. Joanna d'Arc) *081. The Voice of Darkness (pol. Głos Ciemności) *082. Howl at the Moon (pol. Wycie do Księżyca) *083. Find the Way (pol. Znaleźć Rozwiązanie) *084. Natsuneko Fight (pol. Walka Natsu-kota) *085. Heaven's Game (pol. Niebiańska Gra) *086. Rock of Succubus (pol. Rock Sukkubusa) *087. Lucy vs Juvia (pol. Lucy kontra Juvia) *088. Natsu is the Bait (pol. Natsu Jako Przynęta) *089. Armour of the Heart (pol. Zbroja Serca) *090. Ikaruga (pol.'' Ikaruga'') *091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve (pol. Jedna Samotna Kobieta, Strój Decyzji) *092. Destiny (pol. Przeznaczenie) *093. A Prayer to the Holy Light (pol. Modlitwa Pod Świętym Światłem) *094. A Single Person (pol. Jedna Osoba) *095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower (pol. Śpiąca Królewna Z Wieży) *096. Meteor (pol. Meteor) *097. Shield of Life (pol. Tarcza Życia) *098. Dragon Force (pol. Siła Smoka) *099. Titania Falls (pol. Tytania Upada) *100. To Tomorrow (po. Do Jutra) *101. The Red Land in a Frenzy (pol. Czerwony Kraj w Furii) *102. Walk Tall (pol. Podążaj Wyprostowana) Saga Festiwal Walk Rozdziały *103. Home (pol. Dom) *104. Best Friend (pol. Najlepszy Przyjaciel) *105. This Man, Laxus (pol. Ten Facet, Laxus) *106. Harvest Festival (pol. Festiwal Harves''t) *107. Battle of Fairy Tail (pol. ''Bitwa Fairy Tail) *108. Bang!! *109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends (pol. Pokonaj Przyjaciół Dla Swoich Przyjaciół) *110. Resign *111. Four Remain *112. Barrage of Swordplay *113. Hall of Thunder *114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers *115. Regulus *116. Cana vs Juvia *117. Advent of Satan *118. Kind Words *119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral *120. Mystogan *121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top *122. Solitary Thunder *123. Double Dragon *124. Triple Dragon *125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing *126. Get Up *127. Tearful Judgement *128. Fantasia *129. Even So, I... *130. Love and Lucky Saga Oracion Seis Rozdziały *131. Nirvana *132. Allied Forces, Assemble! *133. Twelve vs Six *134. Oración Seis Appears *135. The Sky Sorceress *136. Coffin *137. The Girl and the Ghost *138. Unaccounted For *139. Dead Grand Prix *140. Low-Gear World *141. Light *142. Darkness *143. Stellar Spirit Battle *144. A Beautiful Voice *145. Reminiscing Jellal *146. You Are Free *147. Guild of Hope *148. March of Destruction *149. Super Sky Battle - Natsu vs Cobra *150. Dragon Roar *151. End of Oración Seis *152. Jura of the Sacred Ten *153. Midnight Operation *154. Your Words *155. Last Man *156. Zero *157. From Pegasus to Fairies *158. Door of Memories *159. Flame of Rebuke *160. The Power of Feelings *161. Crushing Evil *162. I'm Here For You *163. Scarlet Sky *164. A Guild For the Sake of a Single Person Saga Edolas Rozdziały *165. The Fairy Girl Wendy *166. A Black Dragon *167. Disappearing Town *168. Earth Land *169. Edolas *170. Fairy Hunting *171. Faust *172. Key of Hope *173. Fire Ball *174. Revelation *175. Welcome Home *176. Extalia *177. Fly! To Where Your Friends Are! *178. I Will Be Beside You *179. Code ETD *180. Erza vs Erza *181. All-Out War In The Royal Capital *182. These are Lives, Dammit *183. Monster Academy *184. River Of Stars For The Sake Of Pride *185. Iceboy *186. My Cat *187. The Dragon Chain Cannon of Doom *188. One Wing *189. The Boy From That Time *190. Dragon Sense *191. Three Men Cell *192. I Won't Run Away Anymore *193. For Those Who Live *194. I Am Standing Right Here *195. King Of The New World *196. Great Demon Lord Dragneel *197. Bye Bye Fairy Tail *198. Wings Towards Tomorrow *199. Lisanna Saga Wyspa Tenrou Rozdziały *200. Ten Który Gasi Życie *201. Próba *202. Najlepszy Partner *203. Osiem Scieżek *204. Kto jest szczęściarzem? *205. Natsu vs. Gildarts *206. Aby kontynuować tę ścieżkę *207. Mest *208. Drapieżnik Śmierci *209. Czarny Mag *210. Głupi Gajeel *211. Kawazu i Yomazu *212. Stalowa Dusza *213. Jeden z Rodziny Siedmiu *214. Atak Makarova *215. Makarov vs. Hades *216. Istota Magii *217. Zaginiona Magia *218. Ognisty Smok vs. Bóg Ognia *219. Oślepiające Płomienie Boskiego Smoka *220. Wróżkowe Siostry *221. Ostateczny Świat Magii *222. Łuk Ucieleśnienia *223. Brama Człowieka *224. Ambicja Zoldeo *225. Łza *226. Ushi no Koku Mairi *227. Ognista Lucy *228. Trzynasta Kobieta Moknąca w Deszczu *229. Ślepy Zaułek Rozpaczy *230. Łzy Miłości i Życia *231. Ten Który To Zakończy *232. Słowa Których Nie Mogłam Wypowiedzieć *233. Blask Wróżek *234. Chłopiec Zapatrzony W Morze *235. Drzewo Tenrou *236. Erza vs. Azuma *237. Niesamowita Gildia *238. Swego Czasu *239. Zamrożony Duch *240. Gray vs. Ultear *241. Moc "Życia" *242. Acnologia *243. Błędy i Doświadczenia *244. Grzmot *245. Mężczyzna Bez Znaku *246. Królestwo Otchłani *247. Blisko Siebie *248. Świt na Wyspie Tenrou *249. Magia Żyje *250. Przebudzenie Zerefa *251. Prawo do Miłości *252. Wy Dumne Dzieciaki *253. Złapmy Się Za Ręce Saga Rok X791 Rozdziały *254. X791-Fairy Tail *255. Sfera Wróżek *256. Siedem Pustych Lat *257. 7 Lat z Życia Ojca Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Rozdziały *258. Saberthooth *259. Porlyusica *260. Teraz sięgamy szczytu *261. Jedyna Magia *262. Gwiezdna Piosenka *263. Crime Sorcière *264. Czasu wystarczy tylko na minięcie się *265. Kwitnąca Stolica - Krokus *266. Podniebny Labirynt *267. Nowa Gildia *268. Drużyna B *269. Znikają w milczeniu *270. Noc Spadających Gwiazd *271. Lucy kontra Flare *272. Szlachetny przegrany *273. Czarna Błyskawica, Orga *274. Zły omen *275. Pijany Sokół *276. Rydwan *277. Skarpety *278. Elfman kontra Bacchus *279. Brama Ukryta w Mroku *280. Kagura kontra Yukino *281. Złośliwość jest ukryta za zasłoną nocy *282. Dziesięć Kluczy i Dwa Klucze *283. Natsu kontra Jiemma *284. Pandemonium *285. WMM *286. Laxus kontra Alexei *287. Prawdziwa Rodzina *288. Wendy kontra Chelia *289. Piąstka *290. Noc przecinających się uczuć *291. Bitwa Morska *292. Nasze złączone serca *293. Zapach, który ci dedykowałem *294. Bitwa Smoczych Zabójców *295. Sting i Lector *296. Natsu vs Bliźniacze Smoki *297. Twarz dziewczyny, którą wtedy zobaczyłem *298. Ta Dam - RyuuZetsu Lan *299. Samotna Podróż *300. Tam, gdzie spoczywają duchy smoków *301. Król Smoków *302. Plan Zaćmienie *303. Walka na dwa fronty *304. Wielka Bitwa Magiczna *305. Fairy Taktyk *306. Gray vs Rufus *307. Zakon Wygłodniałych Wilków *308. FT vs Kaci *309. Płonąca ziemia *310. Miejsce w którym jesteśmy *311. Kraj przed jutrem *312. Trzy osoby *313. Scenariusz Króla *314. Erza vs Kagura *315. Rosemary *316. Przyszłość toczy się ku rozpaczy *317. Żaba *318. Gajeel vs Rogue *319. Biały Rycerz *320. Niepohamowana Błyskawica *321. Laxus vs Jura *322. Chwała *323. Cień, Który pojawia się i znika *324. Ten, który zamknął drzwi *325. Zjednoczenie *326. Natsu vs Rogue *327. To teraz moja odpowiedzialność *328. Zodiak *329. Siedem smoków *330. Magia Zirconisa *331. Strategia Natsu *332. Ognisty Ptak *333. Człowiek i człowiek, smok i smok, człowiek i smok *334. Grzech i poświęcenie *335. Czas życia *336. Aby żyć dzisiaj pełnią życia *337. Złote równiny *338. Wielki turniej tańca *339. Esencja mroźnej gwiazdy *340. Dar Saga Wioska Słońca Rozdziały *341. Wschód nowej przygody *342. Walrod Cken *343. Łowcy Skarbów *344. Magowie vs. Łowcy *345. Czyjś Głos *346. Prawo Regresji *347. Walka Rudych, Niebieskich, Blond włosów *348. Powrót Demona *349. Demon Doriate *350. Gray vs. Doriate *351. Wieczny Płomień *352. Głos Płomienia *353. Egzorcyzm *354. Efialtes *355. Pieśń Wróżek Saga Tartarus Rozdziały *356. Saga Tartarus - Prolog *357. Brama Dziewięciu Demonów *358. Cząsteczki Magicznej Bariery *359. Wróżki kontra Demony *360. Białe Dziedzictwo *361. Dwie Bomby *362. Natsu vs. Jackal *363. Historie, które czytają Demony *364. Saga Tartarus, Część 1: Niemoralność i Grzesznicy *365. Wróżki w Więzieniu! *366. 1000 Dusz *367. Jellal vs. Oración Seis *368. Trzecia Pieczęć *369. Miejsce, do którego Docierają Modlitwy *370. Reinkarnacja Demonów *371. Saga Tartarus, Część 2: Pieśń Niebiańskiego Smoka *372. Wyrwa *373. Pozwól Żyć lub Pozwól Umrzeć *374. Rewolucja *375. Supernaturalny *376. Wendy kontra Ezel *377. Cesarski Gniew Smoka Niebios *378. Przyjaciółki na zawsze *379. Saga Tartarus, Część 3: Król Hadesu *380. Środek piekła *381. Dom, w którym żyją demony *382. Alegria *383. Surfująca Lucy *384. Pojedyńcze Gwiezdne Uderzenie *385. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów vs. Mroczny Król *386. Ostrze Galaxia *387. Saga Tartaros, Część 4: Ojciec i syn *388. Erza vs. Minevra *389. Bliźniacze Smoki vs. Mroczny Król *390. Historia chłopca *391. Gray vs. Silver *392. Nie mogę zapomnieć *393. Myśli Silvera *394. Juvia vs. Keith *395. Saga Tartarus, część 5: Niewyobrażalny ból *396. Powietrze *397. Stal *398. Finałowe jeden na jednego *399. Skrzydła Smutku *400. Skrzydła Nadziei *401. Igneel vs. Aknologia *402. Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka *403. Erza vs Kyouka *404. 00:00 *405. Tartaros: Magna Carta *406. Dziewczyna w krysztale *407. Aby mnie zniszczyć *408. Demon absolutny *409. Czarno-biała igła *410. Memento Mori *411. Quid Pro Quo *412. Taniec na cześć Ishvalu *413. Księga E.N.D *414. Krople ognia *415. A ona powinna stać się twoim powodem do życia *416. Tartaros arc - Ostatni rozdział *417. Samotna podróż II Saga Avatar Rozdziały *418. Konkurent *419. Przesłanie ognia *420. Dziękczynienie Lamia Scale *421. Wendy i Shelia *422. Orochi's Fin *423. Ponieważ Cię kocha *424. Awatar *425. Szablozębni, rok X792 *426. Czarne Serce *427. Zażarta, podziemna walka *428. Jeśli nasze drogi są inne *429. Kod Niebieski *430. Operacja oczyszczenia *431. Mój miecz jest... *432. Kochająca Briar *433. Ikusatsunagi *434. Pięść zniszczenia *435. Okrzyk zwycięstwa *436. Pamiętniki *437. Magnolia Saga Imperium Alvarez Rozdziały *438. Siódmy Mistrz Gildii *439. Imperium Alvarez *440. Bóg Serena *441. Wyspa Caracolle *442. Dekret przestrzeni *443. I wtedy ziemia zniknęła spod nóg *444. Cesarz Spriggan *445. Ohydna Wróżka *446. Kraina opuszczona przez boga *447. Walka dla ucieczki *448. Walcz mocą *449. Mavis i Zeref *450. Sam jak palec *451. Serce wróżki *452. Preludium finałowej bitwy *453. Rodzicielska powinność *454. Oddział Latających Smoków i Rybołowów *455. Obrona Magnolii *456. Rozkaz *457. Walka na golasa *458. Gwiazda Poranna *459. Słabość *460. Pegasus zstępuje *461. Dla czyjego dobra jest ta perfuma? *462. Pole bitwy